Ovejas
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Choromatsu duerme a lado de Jyushimatsu porque nadie más puede contrarrestarlo durante las noches pero comete el error de confiarle sus vidas a los alucinantes poderes que aún los cinco desconocen él posee.
**Ovejas**

Con la llegada de la noche todo era un verdadero desastre, más de lo que era la convivencia de sus hermanos durante el dominio de los rayos del sol en el inmenso cielo. Aunque es normal que no estén cansados ya que no hacen más que holgazanear en todo el día, sin duda siempre es molesto obligarlos a quedarse en silencio o quietos porque él si quiere dormir. Choromatsu recuerda que antes de tener un lugar asignado en el _futon_ para cada uno, mucho después de que los gastos familiares les obligara a desechar los _futones_ individuales, la elección a esto era un infierno que debía arreglarse así tuvieran que recurrir a la violencia pues nadie estaba conforme de quedar en medio de cualquiera de sus hermanos o junto a alguien que no soportaba del todo; fue el caso de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, aunque el segundo en la linea de nacimiento no tenía especiales motivos para dormir lejos del sombrío muchacho, confesó preocuparle ser ahorcado o mutilado en la oscuridad sin un auxilio por parte de sus otros queridos _brothers_ , debido a ello fue que Todomatsu eligió estar junto al doloroso de su hermano mayor, brindándole alguna clase de protección con su presencia -según él- bondadosa, luego de oírlo a Ichimatsu le daba igual siempre y cuando lo dejaran tomar posesión de una orilla donde pudiera saltar fuera sin advertirle a nadie sobre su escape entre las sombras.

Por otro lado estaba Osomatsu, el que por ser el mayor y el primero siempre quiso tener derecho de recorrer el _futon_ de largo y ancho sin recibir quejas, por supuesto que todos lo obligaron a quedarse en un sólo lugar, cansados de que siempre quisiera evadir las leyes y meterse donde no le correspondía, una razón por la que lloriqueaba acusándolos de crueles e insensibles, bueno, Karamatsu buscaba consolarlo pero él no contaba de todas maneras, a nadie le interesaba su opinión. Después vino el asunto que tan inquieto tiene al tercero de los _ninis_ : su lugar incanjeable junto a Jyushimatsu. El chico amarillo también peleó con garras y bates de béisbol la orilla que quedaba y, debido a que Osomatsu se aferró a Totty alegando ser el lugar más pacifico del _futon_ , Choromatsu tuvo que tragarse sus replicas y acceder a regañadientes cuidar de su escalofriante hermano animado junto a su siempre esplendorosa sonrisa, la cual pareció intensificarse e iluminar su mirada esa primer noche que dormirían uno a lado del otro.

Jyushimatsu no es especialmente un hermano modelo, de hecho ninguno de los "idolatrados" sextillizos pero al menos le restaba ser problemático en lo que a malicia se refería más lo que aquejaba a Choromatsu era lo ruidoso que podría llegar a comportarse y lo inquieto que se tornaba conforme viajaban las manecillas del reloj sobre los números, comenzando con su manía de moverse antes de quedar dormido, la forma escandalosa que tenía para roncar y los quejidos que emitía en relación a sus misteriosos sueños. La primera noche la pasó por los pelos pues las siguientes noches en base a esta la situación fue empeorando poco a poco, alguien parecía darle cuerda al menor con el objetivo de quedar desvelado, tan activo que era imposible el dormir para él y para el propio Jyushimatsu

—¿Porqué no cuentas ovejas? Podría ayudarte a dormir— le sugirió Choromatsu una de las tantas ocasiones que sus ojos no pudieron cerrarse o su cuerpo adormecerse a causa del constante movimiento a su lado

—¿Cómo hago eso?— cuestionó el otro, lleno de curiosidad

—Imagina que estas en una granja donde hay muchas ovejas y una cerca junto a ellas, piensa que deben saltar del otro lado de la cerca y conforme lo hagan cuéntalas

—¿Y cuántas ovejas son?

—No lo sé, un número alto, se supone que son tantas que debes quedarte dormido antes de contarlas todas

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué pasará con las que no pude contar?— Jyushimatsu hizo una mueca, de pronto aterrado con la idea de que las ovejas se perdieran por no contarlas apropiadamente

—No les pasará nada, estamos hablando hipotéticamente

—¿De verdad?— quiso asegurarse, un poco más relajado que antes mientras que Choromatsu ya resentía la pesadez de sus parpados

—Solo hazlo, ¿si?— dijo mientras se giraba y acurrucaba bajo la cobija

—De acuerdo— Jyushimatsu giró la cabeza de vuelta a una cómoda posición sobre la almohada guardando silencio unos instantes que segundos después perturbó por el alto volumen de su voz en cuenta progresiva hasta que Choromatsu lo interrumpió con expresión irritada

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Contando ovejas

—De esa manera no es como se cuentan

—¿Ah, no?

—Por supuesto que no

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

—Se supone que debes contar mentalmente

—¿Ah, si?

—¡Si!— exclamó Choromatsu sin pensar, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Osomatsu a su lado no pudo evitar reírse por mucho que apretó los labios, había estado escuchándolo todo desde que se acostaron. Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu simplemente lo miraron con neutralidad pero fue Choromatsu quien lo atendió con expresión «matadora»

—Duérmete ya, Osomatsu-niisan, con Jyushimatsu es suficiente

—Y contigo— se burló antes de girarse para darle la espalda y esta vez intentar dormir. Choromatsu tembló con unas tremendas ansias de golpearlo, era inaudito que siempre se burlara de sus desgracias y no ayudara en nada, a veces se preguntaba porqué seguía soportándolos. Ah, si, por que aún no conseguía un empleo fijo del cual valerse para comenzar a buscar un sitio donde vivir por su cuenta

—Bien...— se volvió, su atención en el menor, dispuesto a resolver este asunto antes de que ocurriera lo impensable —Hazlo de nuevo, pero esta vez cuenta mentalmente y en silencio

—Entiendo

Unos minutos todo pareció marchar a la perfección, Jyushimatsu no se movía y ninguno de sus otros hermanos roncaba de forma ruidosa, Choromatsu creyó que al fin podría dormir cuando un fuerte "Hustle" resonó contra sus oídos. Dio tremendo sobresalto bajo la cubierta, mirando con reproche al menor

—¡¿Ahora qué?!

—Esto es malo

—¿Qué es malo?— Choromatsu empezaba a sentirse ansioso por obtener respuestas tempranas pero el ver a Jyushimatsu ponerse en pie y en guardia no hizo más que generarle más dudas

—Oye, oye, ¿qué?

—Han escapado

—¿Quienes?

—Huirán

—¡¿QUIÉNES?!

El quinto se meció con prisa, estirando ambos brazos como si quisiera abrazarse a algo

—¿QUÉ HACES?

—Estoy intentando atrapar a las ovejas

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Escaparon de la cerca

—Eso es imposibl-

—¡Ahí van! ¡Cuidado Choromatsu-nisan!— exclamó dando varios saltos en su lugar, señalando a su hermano mayor en espera de que sujetase a la criatura invisible que parecía correr hacia todas direcciones dentro del reducido espacio mientras Jyushimatsu señalaba y saltaba sin importarle pisotear los cuerpos de sus hermanos que enseguida resintieron el daño a sus extremidades, uno a uno despertando de la peor manera con el chico tratando de alcanzar lo que fuera que perseguía

—¡¿Qué sucede?!— exclamó Ichimatsu aterrado

—¡Jyushimatsu!— se quejó Osomatsu sobándose el rostro, el cual había sido victima de uno de los tantos saltos que el quinto había realizado sobre el _futon_. Karamatsu abrió los ojos sin poder formular palabras ya que él había recibido la pisoteada directo al estomago y esta le había sacado todo el aire que estuvo llenando a sus pulmones

—¡¿Jyushimatsu-nisan?!— Todomatsu abrazó con miedo su almohada creyendo ver un caso real de posesión demoníaca, el semblante del quinto hermano lo aparentaba mientras corría de un lado a otro

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Detente!— le reprendió Choromatsu evadiendo por puro milagro los indirectos ataques que Jyushimatsu les dirigía en su lucha, ataques que no todos fueron capaces de esquivar pues Osomatsu fue uno de los desafortunados en ser tirado, pero más tardó en caer precipitadamente que en lo que se arrastró por el suelo hacia el rincón donde terminaron reunidos todos sus demás hermanos

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa?— cuestionó Karamatsu con un hilo de voz, había visto actuar a su _brother_ consentido de maneras espeluznantes pero esta, sin duda, se llevaba el premio mayor

—Pregúntale a Pajamatsu, él fue quien le metió ideas raras a la cabeza— acusó Osomatsu dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria al aludido

—¡¿Yo?!

—¿Eh? ¿Que le dijiste, Choromatsu-nisan?— interrogó Todomatsu realmente conmocionado y sin soltar la almohada a la que se aferraba celosamente

—Le dijo que se casara con una oveja o algo así— respondió el mismo Osomatsu en busca de echarle toda la culpa al tercer hermano. Para él todo era bastante claro: Choromatsu le dijo algo descompuesto a Jyushimatsu y este, que no entiende de sentido común, interpretó las cosas a su manera, creando al granjero carnívoro que ahora habitaba su recamara, por lo tanto era Choromatsu quien debía hacerse cargo de frenar al menor en su locura

—No agregues cosas extrañas. Lo único que hice fue sugerirle que contara ovejas mentalmente para que pudiera conciliar el sueño

—Ahí se encuentra precisamente el problema, no debes pedirle a Jyushimatsu que haga cosas tan complicadas o terminará como lo ves justo ahora

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Contar ovejas no es nada del otro mundo!

—Al parecer, para Jyushimatsu-nisan lo es

—¿Qué hacemos?— cuestionó Karamatsu con urgencia, nadie podía culparlo, ver a su _little brother_ pegándose a la pared y andando sobre esta como un insecto a cualquiera lo pondría nervioso

—Si, no queda otra alternativa que enfrentarnos a él— dijo el mayor para después tragar duro su saliva —Vamos a atraparlo

—¡No lo digas como si fuéramos a detener un monstruo!— se quejó Choromatsu, aquella había sido una dramatización exagerada de parte del mayor

—¿Qué está haciendo?— la voz perturbada de Ichimatsu rompió la conexión verbal que compartían sus hermanos para volver en silencio la mirada hacia el quinto en la linea de nacimiento. Jyushimatsu había parado de correr, trepar paredes o descolgarse del techo y se había escabullido bajo el _futon_ de modo asechante, ocultándose al parecer

—¿Jyushimatsu... ?— Choromatsu le llamó con cierto temor en su acento, en respuesta el quinto hermano le chitó para callarlo

—Las ovejas están distraídas, esta es nuestra oportunidad para atraparlas— susurró como si fuera la respuesta más obvia

—Aquí no hay ovejas, Jyushimatsu-nisan. Eso sólo fue un plan de Pajamatsu para que te creyeras un granjero de categoría— afirmó Todomatsu

—Lo que quería era que se durmiera— rectificó el tercero, harto de que sus hermanos nunca mencionaran la verdad y se enfocaran a desacreditar sus honorables y -¿porqué no?- un tanto estúpidas acciones. Jyushimatsu volvió a chitar

—Aquí vienen...— dijo entrecerrando los ojos, preparándose. Los hermanos restantes tragaron saliva al pensar que de verdad aparecería algo que atravesaría la ventana e invadiera la zona. Atónitos y nerviosos miraron hacia esa dirección, no pasaba nada ni tampoco habían indicios de algo perturbador e incombatible, incluso Choromatsu -tras minutos exasperantes de tensión- preguntó a gritos qué era ese cambio drástico de atmósfera cuando coloridas bolas de lana traspasaron las paredes y levitaron sobre el espacio de la habitación, tan tiernas y «pachonsitas» que los cinco espectadores dudaron no estuvieran dentro de un sueño disparatado

—¿Peluches?— la voz de Todomatsu fue la primera en emitir señales mientras miraba a las misteriosas criaturas moverse delicadamente por todo el terreno —¿De dónde salieron?

—¿Son las ovejas que Jyushimatsu dejó escapar de no-sé-dónde?— cuestionó Ichimatsu tomando a una de esas bolas de lana entre sus brazos, la sonrisa de Karamatsu se mostró al fin

—Hum. Podría ser que sean algodones de azúcar vivientes. Así es— afirmó a sus propias palabras, permitiéndose realizar una serie de poses —Son _Cotton Candy's_

Todomatsu e Ichimatsu lo miraron con expresiones asqueadas, ¿es que nunca diría algo coherente o al menos de acuerdo a la ocasión? Arruinaba la tensión

—Cierra la boca, Cacamatsu

Mientras tanto Choromatsu continuaba estupefacto sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todo esto y mirando las flotantes pelusas coloridas sintiéndose un habitante más en el paraíso del cielo

—No hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros— opinó Osomatsu entonces alzándose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo su pequeño hermano ya se había calmado y los algodones de azúcar lucían inofensivos —¿Porqué no lo dejamos que haga lo que quiera?

—No podemos permitir que un integrante de esta familia pierda todo su juicio— Choromatsu se rehusó

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Choromatsu, un simple juego no lastimará a nadie

—¡Esto ya no puede considerarse un juego! ¡Ha invocado a extraños seres de espuma y los ha invitado quedarse en casa!

Y mientras aquellos dos continuaron su alegata, el resto se miraba entre si preguntándose qué podrían sugerir para que pudieran regresar todos a salvo a la cama, si en algo apoyaban a Choromatsu era que sino solucionaban esto pronto Jyushimatsu no cedería en posponer su excéntrico juego al día siguiente y esas bolitas de material inidentificable flotarían por siempre entre ellos. Todomatsu y Karamatsu estaban de acuerdo en que tratarían hablar con el quinto hermano para que devolviera aquellas cosas a donde quiera que hubiesen pertenecido antes de llegar ahí cuando de pronto una sensación compartida les hizo desorientarse, una breve sacudida que agitó el piso. Ichimatsu miró hacia el suelo, las pantuflas que usaban dentro de casa se movían cada vez de forma más brusca y evidente sobre la lisa superficie, incluso los lentes negros que Karamatsu solía colocar sobre el ropero se estuvo recorriendo de su posición hasta al fin caer contra el piso de madera. El golpe que ocasionó sobresaltó a los cinco, silenciando sus bocas casi de manera automática, confundidos de ver los muebles mecerse levemente sin apartarse de su lugar, crujiendo con cada sacudida

—¿Un temblor?— quiso Todomatsu saber —¿Aquí? ¿En esta época del año?

—¡Que no cunda el pánico! Sólo es un sismo, no lastimará a nadie— comentó Karamatsu queriendo mantener latente su perfil de «genialidad» cuando se había tirado al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos

—¡Eso dilo cuando tú te hayas tranquilizado!— espetó Choromatsu

—¿Pero porqué un temblor?

—¿Qué está pasando? Me quiero mudar— se lamentó Osomatsu ya sin saber qué creer. Ichimatsu agitó la nariz olfateando algo en el aire que no había notado antes, más allá del aroma dulzón de las pelusas voladoras. Con sutilidad felina se acercó a la ventana, casualmente en misma dirección que apuntaba la mirada atenta de su hermano menor oculto bajo el futon que no se había movido ni un centímetro a pesar de las cosas que se habían materializado hace pocos minutos. Sus hermanos continuaban comportándose ruidosos así que tras retroceder para volver junto a ellos se atrevió a hablar

—Esperen, ¿oyen eso?— sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el resto agudizara su sentido del oído, percibiendo después de varios segundos un graznido proveniente de los afueras, luego mullidos nada agradables, enseguida de un rugido que les erizó las pieles, continuando por una serie de escandalosas pisadas y otros tantos ruidos aterradores que se aproximaban a su dirección

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ovejas— respondió Jyushimatsu, su voz aplastante, determinado a cumplir su destino de devolver a esos seres a la cerca de la que escaparon. Choromatsu no tuvo tiempo ni para corregir a Jyushimatsu sobre la clase de animales que eran en realidad las ovejas pero, ¿qué iba a saber él que Jyushimatsu no tenía una idea clara de lo que eran esos tiernos y esponjosos animales? ¿Cómo pudo haber previsto que la pared principal de su habitación sería tirada por una estampida de animales cientos de veces más grandes y destructores que las ovejas en cuestión? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que Jyushimatsu tenía la habilidad de soltar a miles de demonios hambrientos tan sólo con sus pensamientos e ideas alocadas? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que todas esas criaturas se precipitaran a caerles encima? Y ellos sólo temblarían de terror sin saber qué hacer ante semejantes adefesios de la creación humana experimental

—Jyushimatsu...

—¿Si?

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE REALMENTE?!

—Vamos a morir, ¿cierto?— cuestionó Jyushimatsu con aquella eterna sonrisa que jamás menguaba

—¡EN EFECTO!

—Pues entonces está bien, ¿no? Todos moriremos juntos

—¡NO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡CUANDO TE DIJE QUE CONTARAS OVEJAS NO ME REFERÍA A ESTO!

—Sólo debemos devolverlas a la cerca, ¿no es así?

—Si tienes un plan, me gustaría oírlo— Osomatsu intervino, a penas consiguiendo frenar sus ansias de chillar y gritar como una vil nena. Jyushimatsu lo pensó el tiempo suficiente para hacer que sus expectantes hermanos terminaran de orinarse del miedo en los pantalones de sus pijamas

—No tengo idea

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! PARA EMPEZAR FUISTE TÚ QUIEN LOS SOLTÓ— Choromatsu aferró sus manos al cuello del menor, sus facciones de la cara más deformadas que de costumbre y lo zarandeó continuamente hasta que los hocicos de las bestias se abrieron, advirtiendo a los sextillizos que iniciarían el ataque. En este punto el primero y segundo hermano lloraban abrazados, el sexto rezaba como demente todavía sin soltar su preciada almohada y el cuarto preparaba la pistola con la que se daría un balazo en la sien antes de que aquellos monstruos se lo comieran vivo

—HAZ ALGO, JYUSHIMATSU— exclamó Choromatsu aumentando el ritmo de las zarandeadas que aplicaba en el cuerpo del quinto hermano, haciéndolo parecer de hule

—De acuerdo— asintió con naturalidad, soltándose del agarre que lo mantenía cautivo antes de correr a velocidad de la luz sólo para recolectar a todos aquellos seres esponjosos que se colaron a la recamara, tomó a cuanto pudo y volvió a donde sus hermanos para entregarle dos a cada uno

—Aquí tienen

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Ehhhh~ ?— exclamaron al unisono sin llegar a comprender la lógica de todo este recuadro de sucesos inesperados

—Lanzenlos— indicó, dio varios pasos más cerca de los demonios y sus gruñidos amenazadores —Así— agregó tomando los suyos para lanzarlos contra los rostros de las criaturas, algo que alteró a todos creyendo que cavaba sus tumbas ya mismo, grande fue su sorpresa el comprobar que aquellas coloridas pelusas representaban el alimento de las criaturas monstruosas frente a ellos pues masticaban gustosas sin prestarles mucha atención, de hecho ahora lucían dóciles cuales canes ante quien les había brindado alimento. Ichimatsu miró con curiosidad las pelusas que sujetaba y se acercó también para cedérselas a quienes lo recibieron gustosos, esta vez restregándose en sus ropas igual que los gatos, algo que le conmovió profundamente al grado de hacerlo sonrojar.

Los hermanos restantes se vieron unos a otros y con una sonrisa divertida decidieron unirse a la causa.

.

—Entonces, ¿dicen que vinieron durante la noche y tiraron el muro?— la voz de la madre Matsuno era dura, expectante, en espera de una explicación lógica

—Ya lo dijimos, aparecieron de nada y pues... luego de que comieron... simplemente entraron a la boca de Jyushimatsu— respondió el primero de los seis hermanos

—Si, si, eso en serio ocurrió, mamá— le apoyó Choromatsu y a sus palabras afirmaron los cuatro hermanos restantes ya que Jyushimatsu sonrió de manera siniestra no afirmando ni desmintiendo nada pero claro, a él no le importaba qué castigo les impusieran mientras saliera ileso él de sus propias acciones. La madre respiró hondo al igual que el padre, pareciendo pensar muy profundamente en los raros testimonios de sus hijos sobre la humilde construcción reducida a ruinas

—¡Créenos mamá!— suplicó Todomatsu —¡No es mentira!

—¡ _My precious momy_ ~ !

—¡Mamá!— no recibieron respuesta de parte de ninguno, aún incrédulos

—¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Dí algo tú también!— el aludido simplemente les miró con aquella sonrisa que no hizo más que crisparles los nervios, no podía ser que planeara quedarse callado hasta que todos enloquecieran

—La verdad es que nos pusimos a experimentar con explosivos anoche— al fin respondió dejando helados a todos sus hermanos

—Ya entiendo— asintió la madre volviendo a sorprender a los chicos —Ninis...— pronunció mientras se levantaba de su silla emitiendo un aura siniestra por cada fibra de su vieja piel, aterrandolos —Bájense los pantalones

—¿Eh?

—Ya es tiempo que reciban una reprimenda

—No... espera...— fue lo que lograron pronunciar antes de que un potente grito desgarrara sus gargantas en compañía de infinitos golpes de nalgadas que fueron consumidos por la tranquila atmósfera del vecindario.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Mamá Matsuno también puede ser peligrosa. Gracias por leer, es mi primer escrito para el fandom así que espero haber cumplido las pautas con estos encantadores personajes


End file.
